A Medabots Christmas
by Ceestar
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Christmas for the Medabots gang, chapters on Christmas, for the Medabots gang, wait, I said that, oh well! R&R (please :p)
1. The 12 Days of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own like, anything that has anything to do with Medabots, except some things not in this fic.  
  
ceestar: Well, in the spirit of Christmas, I wanted to write a Christmas fic, but for what show/game/comic (etc.)? Well, it had to be my fav, Medabots! So welcome to, a Medabots Christmas Oh, and this is really really, REALLY SHORT!!  
  
Erika's POV (well, it's a dream)  
  
The 12 Days of Christmas:  
  
(I'm making it really short, can't be bothered writing the whole thing)  
  
On the 12th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
12 dozen roses  
  
11 box o' chocolates  
  
10 heart shaped love cards  
  
9 new t-shirts  
  
8 pairs of new shoes  
  
7 lovely photos  
  
6 golden bracelets  
  
5 silver rings (I was going to say golden, but it was already in the song, so had to change it)  
  
4 memory cards (for the cameras)  
  
3 sets of Meda-parts  
  
2 adorable soft toys  
  
And a kiss, in an oak tree!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You might have guessed, she's dreaming about Ikki!  
  
What do you think? Please R/R 


	2. A Christmas With Ikki Tenryou

Disclaimer: I don't own like, anything that has anything to do with  
Medabots, except some things not in this fic, like THIS POEM!  
ceestar: Hiya, I'm back! I didn't think I could write another chapter for  
this story, but I just brought Tom Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas, a  
Halloween/Christmas story, really a Christmas one, but, in inspired me to  
write for this story again!  
A Christmas With Ikki Tenryou  
~ by ceestar  
  
One more night, and it's Christmas day.  
We sleep once more, and it's time again!  
We open our presents, early and play!  
The time has come, no more curiosity pain!  
  
My name is Ikki Tenryou, and I am ten,  
My first Christmas with Metabee,  
He'll be my best pal until we're men!  
My Medabot, his name is Metabee.  
  
This is his first Christmas, I've explained it all,  
About presents, and mistletoes by our doors.  
About gifts and those great sales at the mall!  
About kindness, giving, and Santa Clause!  
  
He now understands, and awaits that day,  
The day we wait, all year for.  
When being so good will finally pay,  
When all our junk's, off the floor.  
  
He's been waiting so long, it finally comes,  
The Night before Christmas, is finally here.  
Time to have candy, and stuff our tums.  
The day of Christmas, it draws near.  
  
We're having a party, at Karin's place,  
She's by the mistletoe, Koji is near.  
I hurry to her, and quicken my pace,  
Koji will beat me there I fear.  
  
I fly over to Karin, right next to her,  
Koji's face angers, he's now all red.  
Sumilidon comes soon after,  
And rushes Koji to bed.  
  
I smile at Karin, I look up,  
There is the mistletoe, time to kiss.  
There better not be an interference, not a bump,  
I must kiss her, I mustn't miss.  
  
Our faces draw close, the moment of truth,  
She's called to the kitchen, she runs off.  
My face shatters and disappears, in a POOF!!  
Metabee wipes my face, with a wet cloth.  
  
I can't believe I missed, my one true chance,  
Now I wish, she were here, Erika.  
Who called Karin? I took a glance.  
No it couldn't be, Erika, EUREKA!!!  
  
She came over to me, under the plant,  
She looked right into my eyes.  
I felt stunned, I began to pant,  
I haven't kissed Karin, to my demise.  
  
Now I have Erika, my childhood friend,  
She's all I need, all I ever needed.  
She'll be there until the end,  
In a way, I have successed.  
  
Our lips touched, for over a minute.  
She walked away, I was shocked.  
It really happened, didn't it?  
Koji was staring, I'll soon be mocked.  
  
"You go Ikki," he said to me,  
"Seems Karin is all mine."  
"Have her!" I announced with glee,  
"For me, Erika's just fine!"  
  
The party soon ended, now Christmas day,  
I tore open all my presents, paper flying.  
This was all, my usual way,  
All my waiting sorrow, all of it dying.  
  
Soon I got to Erikas', I froze for a second,  
A present's a present, no matter what.  
Please be a good gift, I soon beckoned.  
My forehead grew hot.  
  
It was a photo album, completely full,  
Photos of our friendship, since the beginning.  
Opening the first page, I slowly pulled,  
When someone at our door came a ringing.  
  
There stood Erika, wearing the coat I gave her,  
She thanked me for my gift, I did the same.  
My dad came out, "Good morning Mr. Tenryou sir,"  
"May I borrow Ikki, for a little game?"  
  
My dad nodded, and she dragged me away,  
To the park, where she made me sit.  
"Just gimme a second, sit and stay."  
She ran off, for quite a bit.  
  
She came back, holding something green.  
She stopped and stood me up.  
She smiled at me, her face was mean.  
She pretended to gimme a bump.  
  
She pointed at her mistletoe, I understood,  
We kissed for a while.  
Samantha walked by, threw back her hood,  
She ran to tell all, within the mile.  
  
"She knows, this could get sticky."  
I shrugged but smiled, like the men of Eureka.*  
"Merry Christmas Ikki."  
"Merry Christmas Erika."  
  
ceestar: How'd you like it? It was dumb wasn't it? Sorry, I'm OH MY GOD!!  
IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT!!I HAD NO IDEA!! I thought it was still early! Well,  
yeah, so you see it's late, I can't think, something I hate! Sorry, I just  
had to do that :p! Well, review please!  
  
*Refer to the Gold Rush in Australian History, the Eureka Stock Aid. 


End file.
